


You're Always There For Me

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Robin lives his life in isolation after finding out that Chrom has to choose a wife after the war against Plegia. What Robin doesn't know is that Chrom wanted to choose him over anyone else.





	You're Always There For Me

Life for me didn't ever really have a defined meaning. Life without memory before meant that I had no set life, which constantly scared me. It wasn't until I met Chrom that anything changed. We fought side by side, we learned from each other, but most importantly, made a strong bond.

Every day was a brand new adventure with him, and every day I wanted to thank him for taking me in and giving my life something to look forward to. I won't lie that there were times we were in tight situations, but together we always seemed to triumph over any obstacles.

But it wasn't until we had made peace throughout the land that I learned what Chrom actually was to me. He called me his friend, nothing else. It wasn't like I was hurt by it, but my heart felt cold and sharp as a brisk breeze. I couldn't stand that pain, for a while I tried to play it off, but he caught on. Chrom was always skilled at reading into people.

Eventually, it was all too much for me. So I ran. I took my belongings and left to the outskirts of Ylisse. I found a rather small house, that wasn't too expensive, and isolated myself from the world and my heart. A small house on the bottom of a hill, it was quiet and peaceful.

Every day would be the same, I would just read and write. It wasn't like I had to be a tactician for anyone anymore, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't dabble into reading for a bit just for review.

I rarely left my house, and when I did it was mainly just for supplies. A problem I had with leaving is that everyone in Ylisse had recognized me wherever I went. Causing a scene would be too much, so I would usually walk around in my coat and hood.

My world took another turn for the worse when I was in the local library that excluded itself from the rest of the small village. A group of common women were just chatting, nothing special, but I heard them bring up the exalt and my blood went cold.

"It's about time the prince marry, he can't become king without a bride." One exclaimed gawking at the idea of being queen. "I wonder who that it though?" I couldn't feel anything and ran back to my house.

Slamming the door, I slid against it to the floor. My heart sped like crazy and I couldn't control these feelings running through my blood. A sharp pain ran in my head and my head grew fuzzy with nausea. I grabbed whatever was sharpest and carved Chrom's name into my soul.

Pain, a blissful pain. I let myself fall slowly against the door, and cried whatever tears I had to spare. Sunlight still peered out from the closed drapes. My consciousness slowly flew away, as I passed out against the hard ebony wood.

~

Nightmares were the worst of any of this pain, it always ended with me killing Chrom, something I would never do. Just thinking of it makes me want to throw up and cry. It's been almost three months since I last saw him, I wonder how he would feel to see me in such a state.

"It's not like Chrom wants to see you anyways." A sharp voice rang in my head, something that has been bothering me for a while.

"Shut up, it's not like I care what you think." I stood up and slowly bandaged my wounds, it seems I had only been out for an hour.

"You can't ignore anything I say, Robin." I continued to wrap my arm up and sit on the edge of my bed.

This voice, it sounds just like me, yet it doesn't feel like me. It's darker, evil, in the matter of how it acts. Whenever he talks, I can't help but have large migraines that take all of my energy, it's sufferable.

Thunder crashed from outside, I was startled and grabbed a dagger from nearby out of instinct. I still haven't gotten over the habits of war, yet I still miss every moment of commanding an army and fighting alongside them. I miss everything from that time, and it's hard to believe it hasn't even been under a year.

"Pathetic aren't you, a helplessly lost lamb just like you were before." The voice rung deep and hard.

"Shut up......." I felt more dizzy than usual.

I laid back down on the soft fur blankets that covered my bed, my forehead was drenched in sweat, even though the rest of me felt perfectly fine.

"Make up your mind, you have a big day tomorrow."

~

A knock at the door sounded my awakening, I've never had a visitor so it was strange to hear the odd sound. I was only in my smallclothes at this point, I put on a shirt and my coat and peered at the wooden door for a bit.

It felt a bit uncomforting in the first place, but I slowly opened the door to a dim light and blurry figure. Adjusting my eyes took a while, seeing as I was half asleep still.

"Hello, Robin." That all too familiar voice sent a cold shiver down to my core.

"Chrom, what are you doing here?" My voice was raspy and harsh.

Chrom only walked into my house and I closed the door behind us, he took the nearest seat and I sat from the one across. For a while he just inspected me, it felt odd to have him peering at every inch and fiber of myself.

"Robin......what happened to you?" His voice sounded weak and it was clear that tears were visible.

"Chrom....I...there's a lot to say, and I don't know if I can even tell you everything or if you would like to. It's good to see you though...." I stood up and as did Chrom.

"Please, I'll listen to anything you have to say to me, you already know that too well. We've been through too much for me to just ignore you." He brought me into a warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Chrom, I'm not fully dressed......" He let go immediately and we both laughed slightly in the awkward moment.

"Sorry sorry!" He let go and held his hands in the air.

I put on my pants and boots on as well and fixed up my hair, my usual look always looks best on me. Chrom smiled brightly, he must have also thought that this was how we spent our mornings together back then.

"You look all dressed and ready, let's hit the town, we can talk and you can finally tell me everything." Chrom chuckled and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

It was still a bit damp and muggy outside from last nights storm, but the dark clouds made up for it, I wasn't looking forward to much sun today anyways. We walked to the edge of town without talking, and every now and then Chrom and I would share glances and then look away without a thought.

"Marriage huh?" I said without thinking.

Chrom merely kept walking beside me, not speaking a word and making me regret everything in an instant.

"Tell me why you left, you left everyone and me....." He stared at me intently and I felt so weak.

"I was just afraid." He looked shocked but didn't press anymore.

After an hour we found our way to a nearby cafe that was close to the bookstore, upon entering Chrom was immediately noticed by everyone, which caused us both to get a wave of unwanted attention.

We sat down and ordered coffee and sandwiches, we didn't talk much, but I felt like the silence needed to be filled by something.

"Chrom, how's your bride to be?" Again, he didn't answer the question.

"Have you not been taking care of yourself, Robin, you look so pale and fragile, I want to see you how you used to be......" He took a sip of his coffee and set it back down lightly. "And why are there bandages covering your arms.....?"

I took a large gulp of coffee and put it down quick as my hands started to shake slightly..

"Go ahead and tell him, drive him away again, drive yourself away." That sharp voice cut deep in my head and I gripped it slightly.

"Robin are you ok!?" He reached out and I merely nodded at him.

"I'm fine, and there just cuts.....pains all I have really been able to feel lately....." He looked so hurt and I wanted no more than to ease that pain, but if only I could ease my own.

Suddenly a force had yanked my arms away from my body, Chrom slowly took the bandages off, he looks so scared and like he had seen a dead person. Tears filled my eyes like they always did, the air stung as the deep cuts were exposed.

"I'll take care of it." He quickly pulled out a potion and splashed some liquid on it, it burned, but only for a second.

Chrom slowed down his breathing and put my his hands close to my wounds, hovering slightly. A light green aura circled his hands and he went back and forth across the wounds, they slowly healed but scars were left.

"That should help a lot of the pain, I'm not skilled enough to do anything better, luckily they were just cuts, though they were really deep." He wiped the sweat off from his forehead and removed the bandages completely.

"Thank you, Chrom....." He nodded and still looked at me unpleasantly.

"Is there any other injuries that I need to be worried about." He eyed me down, yet so soft.

My throat felt as if I was being choked, a vibrant pain ran through my head again, almost signaling that voice to appear. I took a quick swig of my drink and tried to wash down the feeling.

Chrom looked displeased with me as if he could see that I was in pain. My feet were bouncing ever so slightly in nervousness.

"Fine, then I'll just have to see for myself." He stood up and walked around the table to my side and held his hand out to me. "Let's go." His voice sounded as smooth as thunder.

He led us both back to my house, it was strange, his hand felt so warm and firm. As I tried to unlock the door, my hands began to tremble vigorously.

"Robin here." His hands wrapped around mine and helped turn the key back into the lock.

"Thank you Chrom, you're too kind to me." I went inside and was immediately ordered to sit on edge of my bed. Chrom knelt down at the side where I sat and began to take my boots off.

"Bruises, those are simple, give me a bit." His hands began to glow that light green, and a warm feeling spread across my feet.

He's always been delicate, but the way he's touching me is as silk. Soon, the bruises faded, as did the pain. He then slid my coat off for me and then my shirt, revealing my pale skin.

"Gods, your chest is full of scratch marks, along with your back, what caused these wounds to be so deep?" Chrom began to run his hands over my chest, warming me with his touch.

"Not too long ago, Risen had attacked the village, I took it upon instinct to go and fight back." Chrom pushed me on my back and rolled me over.

His hands warmed my back and I couldn't help but arch up my back as a sharp pain was relieved and Chrom intensified the power.

I felt so relaxed and comfortable, it felt invigorating to have a healing wave run across my being. I was content until he started pulling my pants off. I didn't protest, but I was shocked as one of my last means of clothing was pulled off.

"Chrom, this is kind of awkward....." I turned over and sat up straight, he didn't look away from my body, almost admiring his handiwork.

"Is there cut on your thighs?" He looked me straight in my eyes and I couldn't help but nod to his question. "Ok, take off your smallclothes, nothing I haven't seen before." My face burned and I did as I was told, covering my private area.

He looks scared at the look of my thighs, overall, they were beyond bad. Lately, I liked to hide the fact that I was hurting myself, but it became a problem and I always overdid it.

"Chrom, I'm sorry....." He places his free hand over my mouth and brushed my hair slightly after.

"I'm here to help, don't say anything, just look at me and feel your pain disappear." He continued to heal me until there were only slight scars left on my skin. "Bath time now, to help finalize the healing process."

He walked out of the room and into my smaller bathroom that was located to the back of my house. I got out of the bed and grabbed a towel that was put away in my dresser and wrapped it around me.

Upon walking into the bathroom, I didn't intend to stare at the naked prince that stood inside my bathroom. The water crashed along inside the bathtub, and he slowly stepped in. As trying to not stare, I fully walked in and glanced at the man I used to take baths with all the time.

"Ah Robin, I made sure to make the water really hot, I know how much you like the heat." He smiled brightly, waiting for me to join him.

I took the towel off and averted my eyes from Chrom, slowly stepping in and sitting down in the hot water. The steam floated around us, flushing our skin. The bathtub big enough for the both of us as we sat on opposite ends. Chrom looked so relaxed as he soaked in the water, his skin flushing slightly.

"We used to take baths like these all the time." Without thinking that came out, and Chrom merely responded with a smile as he slid further into the tub.

My scars felt tingly as the warm water soaked my skin, Chrom grabbed a washcloth that was hanging on its respected shelve and signaled me to turn around. With it and some soap, he started to wash my back, running the warm material across my back too and forth.

"This brings back old memories, you have no idea how much I've missed something as simple as this," Chrom said, then grabbing the water bucket and soaking my hair and face with warm water.

He brought up the soap and started to wash my hair, running his strong yet delicate hands along my scalp. All I could do was feel lost in his touch, something I had always craved from him. The prince hummed as he continued to wash my hair and rinse it out.

After that I did the same for him, massaging his shoulders at his request too. Nothing else mattered right now, just me, Chrom, and the distance between our own bodies. His skin felt so firm and smooth, all I wanted was to bask in this feeling.

"That should do, if I stay in any longer I may just fall asleep." Chrom stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Here Robin, take this." He handed my towel to me and I stepped out as well.

Upon drying off, Chrom sat on my bed, waiting for me to step out. His expression was much calmer and welcoming, just as he always is. I could still tell he had a lot on his mind, mainly about me.

"Robin, I don't have any spare clothing with me, you wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear." He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from mine.

"I should have something, but you are more of a physical build than I am." I rummaged around in my drawers for something, mostly they were all my clothing.

In further inspection, I found a black shirt that was a bit bigger than mine, and some smallclothes too. I handed it to Chrom, apologizing for the lack of clothing available to him. He slipped on the clothing and laid back on the bed.

I slid on a shirt and smallclothes too, which is what I usually wear at night anyways. I started to clean up, trying to pick up after a mess I always refuse to pick up after. Chrom sat up straight, observing me again. As I was placing books back on their shelf, he questioned me again.

"Robin, were you afraid of me?" My body froze and I trembled slightly again.

I didn't respond but only placed the books on the shelf and looked back at Chrom, his expression still soft and calm. My body willed itself to walk to him, sitting down next to him, our knees touching.

"I'm still afraid of you." He gripped my hand and I took a deep shaky breath. "If I'm being honest, I didn't know how to control these emotions that still bother me each day. I try so hard to block them out, but in the end, it becomes a never-ending cycle of pain."

"Robin." He gripped my face and pressed his lips softly against mine.

"You shouldn't kiss me if you don't mean it." I turned away from him.

"Who said I didn't mean it, I didn't hear anyone say so." He turned my face to him and kissed me again, his warm lips meeting mine.

"Stop Chrom......I'm full of scars, I'm not worth anything, especially to you." Tears fell like the rain that had started to pour from the sky.

He merely grabbed my arm gently and began to land kisses on the scars that were still slightly visible. He stared deep into my eyes and kissed the scars with butterfly kisses, his warm lips along my body.

"You're still beautiful as ever." His soft voice relaxed me.

"Chrom..." He continued to place kisses all over, even down to my feet.

It felt like hours, but he still placed his affection all over me, whispering soft words of encouragement. Being lost in endless affection felt amazing. Until his kisses had stopped and he had been holding me close to him as we lay on my bed.

Chrom placed kisses and nuzzled against my neck as we lay there under covers, our bodies so close the heat was trapped between our bodies. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't help but fall asleep to the touch I always longed for.

As if a slight breeze broke through us, a whisper escaped before I fully fell into sleep, a whisper stating the faulted words of "I love you".

~

Thunder crashed outside, shaking me out of my sleep. Chrom was still right up against me, his breathing so calm and steady, almost sleep-worthy. I brushed the strands of hair that covered his eyes and kissed his forehead softly.

He grunted softly, eyes squinting, and opened beautifully like a flower blooming. His eyes staring back straight into mine, and a happy smile forming on his lips as he yawned away his sleepiness.

He sat up and looked out of the window, admiring the lightning that filled the sky with a short glint of light for few seconds. We tangled our hands tightly, and for the first time, I really felt content with a storm. I could see how beautiful it is really.

~

It seemed I fell asleep again, sunlight yet again peered from the blinds, awakening me from my slumber like usual. I wiped away the usual crust that formed on my eyes. Staring at the beautiful man with sparkling blue hair from the sun.

I stepped out of bed quietly, using the bathroom and cleaning up myself in the mirror. I figured that if the sun was out and the weather was nice I could do laundry. Along with my own, I placed Chrom's too, leaving his armor on the counter. Doing my best to make everything at least decent.

Chrom looked way to peaceful and comfortable, snuggled up against all of my pillows and underneath layers of blankets. The storm most likely brought a cold front, seeing as it was freezing outside. I decided to light the fireplace, it was inconvenient, but I used a fire tome to light the fire. The stone fireplace slightly warmed the house, crackling of the wood is the only sound aside from the drops of rain from the roof, and the brisk wind.

My stomach felt empty, so I then made breakfast, simple eggs and bacon, along with some wheat bread that I toasted with the fire. I placed my share on the table, and Chrom's across from mine. Glancing back at him, he still looked so peaceful.

"Wake up sleepy" I nudged him slightly, receiving a groan from him."Come on Chrom, I made breakfast, not get up." He sat up and glared at me with slight bags under his eyes, his messy hair going along with it.

"I was comfortable." The bedheaded prince stretched and yawned, getting out of bed and sitting at the table, praying before digging into the food.

It was peaceful, we didn't have to say anything to each other, we only ate in silence, listening to the noises that filled. Chrom and I would glance at each other, both of us returning smiles to one another.

"I'm guessing you slept well?" He asked with the toast in his mouth.

"Yeah, I haven't slept that good in a very long time, I almost didn't want to get up, but I had some errands to do anyway." I ate more, trying not to pig out in front of Chrom. "It was nice to have someone to sleep with though." Chrom merely smiled to himself.

After finishing our food, we lounged about, Chrom who was reading a book of mine, and I merely continued to clean, periodically checking on our laundry. The scene was all to peaceful to me, something I wish I had experienced sooner.

"How long do you think this will last?" That sharp voice began to ring. "For all you know, he could just be doing this out of pity."

I chose to ignore the voice for once, letting the pain subside, and continuing on with my chores. Sweeping the dusty floorboards took the longest, Chrom sneezing whenever I was near him.

Occasionally he would put his book down, and wrap his arms around me from behind. Whispering lovely things I always wanted to hear.

"I never thought I would miss someone so much, but the moment you left, I couldn't bear it anymore. Sorry, it took so long to find you." Soft pellets fell on my shoulder that he was against, soft sobs and a tight embrace.

We stayed like that for awhile, neither of us moving, too afraid that we would both break from separation.

I carefully maneuvered and laid us both on the bed. The prince still crying into my shoulders. Softly, I soothed him and ran my hands through his silk blue hair.

"Chrom, I was afraid of loving you, being rejected by you, becoming a burden to you, but most of all, I was afraid of not being able to satisfy you." He wiped away his tears, sniffing still.

"You're dumb for thinking so." His eyes sparkled, even with tears still streaming off his face.

"I know." I kissed his forehead softly, reassuring him. "Do you forgive me?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around me.

Time felt as if it would stop until Chrom got up sat on the porch, soft pellets of rain returned.

"Chrom quick! Help me get laundry!' We both bolted and grabbed all the clothing that was drying, placing them on the table, and then catching our breaths.

"Damn, that was tiring." Chrom wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, laying on the door frame to watch the soft rain.

It was that time of the year, rain was very common, but this much is a little extreme. Chrom got up and stood in the grass, looking up to the sky.

I joined him, standing behind him, waiting for anything. What I wasn't expecting was to fall in love all over again.

Chrom took my hand, and we began twirling in circles, spinning, and taking strides. This dance was only one for me, Chrom, and the rain to see. He began to pull me close to him, still spinning us along, even the darkness of the clouds wasn't enough to cloud the light he brought to the world.

"You're the wind at my back, and the sword by my side." He kissed me, so softly, lips melding together.

"Chrom." He looked startled as I pulled him in for even a deeper kiss, the rain filling with their sound.

~

Sneezes echoed in my small house, filling my mind with dread. Chrom had me bundled up in blankets, completely nude, and with the fireplace lit.

"Didn't expect to get the cold from being out there for such a short time." I blew my nose into a handkerchief and sniffed a bit.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault." Chrom placed a bowl of soup on a wooden plate and handed it to me.

It was really good, seeing as Chrom cooked it himself, but it still made me feel so warm.

Chrom placed a kiss on my forehead, ruffling my hair, and sitting beside me. He was so comforting, it was almost too perfect.

"You're always there for me" I placed a caring hand on his, and he gripped it slightly.

"How can I not, when you're always there for me."


End file.
